


Your Lips Taste Like Lemonade

by Vanillouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Football Player Harry, Football Player Liam Payne, M/M, The Tomlinson Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillouis/pseuds/Vanillouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fell in love with Louis.<br/>Or was it William?</p><p>AU where Harry doesn't know who he fell in love with and all the Tomlinson twins want is Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stranger

As Harry set the last box of his things onto his new bed, he turned around and looked towards his mother. She was under the doorway, looking around the room as her eyes began to tear up. Finally, as her eyes landed on him, she began to cry. Harry quickly rushed over to her and embraced her.

"It's ok, it's not forever. And I'll go home for the holidays. Don't cry, please"

he spoke into her hair, as she cried into his shoulder. They stood in each other's embrace until they heard someone stumble into the room.

"Oops, Hi. Sorry, didn't mean to ruin the moment. I'll just go"

The mysterious stranger had left before harry had the chance to look at him, instead he turned towards his mother and gave a sad smile. As his mother returned the sad smile, he quickly embraced her before she could begin to cry. The hug had seemed to go by in seconds, until they heard the voice-over speak,

"Parents, you will have to off campus by 12:00pm. We wil be needing the students for initiation. Thank you."

As both Harry and his mother towards the clock that read "11:45", then turned towards each other again.

"Looks like it's almost time for me to go...", Anne said in a sad voice.

***

As Harry closed the trunk of his mom's car, he hugged her one more time before she got into the car. A few minutes after the car was out of view, Harry had finally turned around and talked towards the assembly hall.

After the initiation, Harry headed towards his room. Once in his dorm, he began to organize his belongings. Once everything was in place, he turned towards the door to meet his new neighbors. He went to his next door neighbor, as he walked into the room he saw a big guy. He seemed attractive, tall with muscular arms. As he turned around and Harry took a good look at his face.

"Hey, I'm Liam. Are you my next door neighbor?", he said in a rough voice, "Sorry about the mess by the way, just moved in you know."

"Hi, yeah. I'm Harry, I live next door."

He tried to give his nicest looking smile, and thankfully, Liam was nice enough to return the smile. Liam had returned to putting away his belonging and so Harry just returned his room to clean it up a bit. After of hours of cleaning and knocking on his door, he finally came out at five in the afternoon. No one was in the halls, every door was closed. As Harry began to wander the halls, he heard Laim walking up the stairs with someone. Just as he turned around, Liam had noticed him.

"Hey Harry, this is Niall. He lives across the hall from me. Niall, this is Harry, he lives next to me."

" 'ey mate, I'm Niall. Nice to meet you."

" I'm Harry, nice to meet you."

***

For the rest of the day, they hung out at Niall's room. His room seemed pretty unorganized, somewhat like his personality. There were still clothing on the floor. Harry lost track of time after Niall brought out the beer. After his third beer, Harry was pretty drunk. As he stumbled out the door and towards his room, he heard loud music playing from the room across from his.

It was Maps by Maroon 5, as he walked towards the door, his conscious began telling him to stop. Of course being as drunk as he was, he didn't listen. He began banging on the door, and yelling to turn down the music. As he was about to continue banging on the door, it opened. At the door stood a boy with black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Harry was stunned by the beauty standing in front of him. As the beautiful angel leaned againts the door frame he suddenly spoke, Harry didn't hear anything. Just as felt the door about to close, he put his foot between the door fame and the actual door.

"I'm Harry Styles, and you are?", he slurred.

"Not your type, now can you please get out of my dorm?" The beautiful angel spoke.

It was until now that he realized that he was in the boy's room. As he took a look around,he noticed how clean the room was. The bed had its comforter on, and there was a pile of neatly stacked books in the corner of the room with a few posters on the wall. As Harry finally turned back to look at the stranger, and realized how beautiful he actually was. He had piercing blue eyes, with caramel colored hair styled into a quiff, then swipped to the side. He had a thin figure, almost feminine. As Harry finally focused on his lips, he noticed how pink and plum they were. As he looked down this stranger's body, he noticed how tight the briefs actually were on him. He noticed the curve of his hips and how round his ass was. And man was that a beautiful ass.

Harry wanted to watch him kneeled down before him, with his hands around his cock-

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Harry didn't know where that shriek had come from, until he saw the beautiful stranger fuming.

"Sorry, what?"

" I was asking if you needed anything until you barged in and basically fucked me in your mind. Now can you please leave? I have a lot of unpacking to do."

As Harry was about to walk out of the room he turned around before the door shut in his face,

"Wait, I never got you name?"

"Louis. Now can you please leave?"

"Beautiful name, love. I'm Harry."

Harry left with a wink, and an unamused look from Louis.

Louis. Louis. Louis. That's all Harry thought while brushing his teeth, taking a shower, and before going to sleep. He had a dream about him later that night.

The next morning Harry decided that he would get Louis to like him, or at least he would suck him off. Whichever he achieved first works.


	2. William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters are introduced...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally introduced William, hope you guys like it❤

Harry hadn't seen much of Louis that week. He occasionally heard the music blaring from his bedroom but as soon as he knocked, it was shut off. He had been wanting to apologize to Louis about his behavior the other night, when he had been incredibly drunk.

As Harry began to wake up, he realized how hot it actually was in LA. He hadn't been outside much yesterday, and now he regretted wearing full pyjamas to bed. He noticed the sunlight shining through the curtains and onto his face.

As he finally got out of bed, he noticed his blankets on the floor, at the end of his bed. After getting dressed, he headed towards the dining hall.

At the dining hall, he saw Niall and Liam sitting with another fellow. He had his hair up in quiff and he was wearing black skinny jeans with an Adidas sweatshirt.

As Harry sat down with his tray of food, he quickly looked over at Niall to get an explanation as to who the stranger was. Instead, the stranger introduced himself.

"Hello there, my name's Nick. Nick Grimshaw"

Harry hugged him hello and then introduced himself. They all hung out together all day, but as the day went by, Harry began noticing how close Nick was getting. He would put his hand over Harry's, and then scoot closer wherever they sat next to each other.

As night approached and it was time to head home, Nick had suggested for the boys to spend the night at his. Harry had refused but then Liam and Niall went along with Nick. He had begged Harry to come along, but Harry had said that he needed to get some things done.

He had gotten quicker to his door then he had expected. As he unlocked his dorm, he heard singing coming from the room across from his. That could only mean one thing, Louis is home. He then knocked, and again the music was turned off. But this time, the door was actually being unlocked and about to be opened.

As Louis opened the door, Harry noticed that he had been wearing gray Nike sweatpants with a Vans beanie. He was shirtless and Harry couldn't stop staring at his chest. As Harry was about to speak, he was pulled into the room.

He was pushed onto something soft and when he finally regained his senses, he had noticed that it was a bed. As he looked back at Louis, he was surprised to see him staring at him. The room was filled with silence until Louis spoke up.

"Are you the one that's been knocking non stop?" After a few seconds of silence, Louis spoke again.  
"How could YOU possibly know MY little brother?" 

His voice wasn't as sweet as it was the other day. It was much rougher and deeper.

"I wanted to apologize for the other night and how i- wait what? Your 'little brother'?"

Harry was very confused. Louis has a little brother? Why was Louis talking all weird? What did his little brother have to do with anything? As all these questions ran through his mind, he then was snapped back into reality when he heard Louis speak up again.

"Do you not know? Well I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. You must go though, who knows when he'll come back. Goodbye love."

Harry suddenly felt Louis' lips on his as he was rushed out the door. He had heard the door close but he was in awe by what had just happened.  
'Did Louis just kiss him?'  
He stood in front of the door for a few moments before finally going into his dorm. Maybe getting Louis to fall in love with him wouldn't be that hard... 

But what did he mean by 'little brother'? 

 

***

 

As William slid down the door, he felt a weird feeling. His face felt hot and he couldn't stop playing with his hands. Was this the boy that Louis had told him about? Harry Styles?

He began to think about Harry, about how soft his hair looked and his beautiful green eyes. His perfectly long eyelashes and rosy lips were probably William's favorite part.

After a while of daydreaming about what those plump lips could do, he heard keys.  
'No. It can't be, he's only been gone for a week.' He thought  
As the door opened, there stood Louis. He had his glasses on and was wearing a loose top with gray sweats.

"What are you doing in my dorm? You have your own, leave." 

As William thought of a response, he quickly thought of Harry.  
"Harry stopped by, Louis answered the door."

As a smirk found its way onto William's face, he didn't notice the joy on Louis' face.  
"What did you say to him?, what did he want?"

William did notice the excitement in his voice though.  
"Oh nothing, something about apologizing about the other night. He seemed pretty upset about it, but don't worry. I was sure to be nice"

William shot a wink at Louis and walked out the door. He ran up the stairs before Louis could come back outside and ask questions. Once he reached his door, he heard laughing coming from next door. It was Grimshaw, the reason as to why he had been staying in his brother's dorm.

He quickly opened the door, in an effort to avoid an interaction with his new neighbor. As he layed in bed, all he could think of was Harry. Those rosy lips and long eyelashes of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and tell me what you think, all feedback is appreciated


End file.
